respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Howitzer Gun
• Tier 4 of the Hand Grenade Fest • Tier 6 of the Hand Grenade Fest 2 • Tier 4 of the Soldiers Graduation (Event) • (through Great Luck Chinese Pack) •Tier 8 on Trial 1 of the Mexico vs. Zombies |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 1 |Clip Size? = 6 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Heavy Explosives |currency = Cash}} How6.png|Old Design Of Howitzer Gun. How2.png|Howitzer Gun Equipped View. How iz it?.jpeg|Howitzer Gun equipped (Back View) 2015-07-06 15.23.46.png|As Seen In-Game. Real_Howitzer.png|"Howitzer Gun" In Real Life. Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 10.56.22 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1) Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 10.56.27 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2) The Howitzer Gun is the 21st weapon available for purchase, unlocked at level 30 and costs . It boasts extremely damage, infinite range, and good accuracy, but quite low agility. It has 6 explosive rounds. Strategy The Howitzer Gun is excellent in taking down opponents as its explosive damage and moderate fire rate can wipe out opponents in seconds (Four shots if your opponent is wearing the Anti-Explosive Pack). If it doesn't hit the enemy, the explosion will hit the enemy and its projectile speed is faster than the scoped Rocket Launcher. This makes Howitzer a tough weapon to avoid. Its reload time can take quite a while, especially so with the arrival of the Easter Holiday Update, where its reload time has doubled from two to three seconds, so ensure you have a good number of bullets and reload when no one is around. The Howitzer Gun is an expensive, yet impressive weapon. Tips *Reloading - The Howitzer Gun, while great for use in burst fire, has a relatively small clip size of 6 shots. Reload the weapon if the ammo color changes from yellow to red (1 shot left). It is recommended to do this if nobody's around, as the long reload time (three seconds) leaves one vulnerable. *Targeting - Targeting players near the wall or ceiling makes your firing movement easier, as the barrier may trigger the explosion where a shot in an open area would clearly miss. This works well with many closed-off maps such as Headquarters, but beware of self-damage from the explosion splash. *Placement - Howitzer requires a great place to fire in. Do not pass in long, straight paths such as Royal Garden, or the sunken submarine at Frozen Bay. Claiming bonus points through dropped medals isn't a good idea, as enemies have a chance to kill the player when the player tries to claim it, due to the player's low agility. A noteworthy tactic is to leave the point there and fire at enemies trying to claim the medal, much like a bait. *Maps - Good maps to use the Howitzer Gun are: Sandtown, Headquarters, Eastside District. Mainly because these have a lot of corners and walls, also because these maps are tight-corner and small, so you could fire at your opponent at more places than other maps. *Armor - Remember to wear tough armor parts when using this, as there's a chance that you might get "exploded" as the close-range enemy approaches. Rex Rex carries the Howitzer Gun and can be extremely difficult to kill because of his weapon, and his Accuracy and Health bonuses. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Suitable for Camping. * Great Accuracy for an explosive weapon. * Excellent Damage and Range. * Its damage can be buffed by 25% with the 'WASP' Helmet and another 20% with the Mobile Assisted Unit Jacket equipped. Disadvantages * Autokills are common when using this weapon. * Its bullets are faster than rockets but smaller and you can miss many shots if your aim is not good enough. * Very low Agility. * Less effective against people who are wearing the Anti-Explosive Pack (or any armors that provide resistance against explosives). * Expensive cost of . * Slow reload speed. Use a Hammer to crack a nut The achievement, "Use a hammer to crack a nut", can be attained by making 25 kills with the Howitzer Gun. Video Trivia *In the early versions of The Respawnables, the Howitzer Gun was the last weapon to be unlocked. *The Howitzer Gun is actually supposed to be used to bombard targets from a distance, but it seems like it was converted into a more portable model to lessen the weight for Infantry use. *The Howitzer Gun is actually based on the Russian ML20 152mm artillery piece that was used in World War II. *Although the player carries the gun with two hands, that would be impossible in the real world due to the heavy weight of the gun. * If you take the Howitzer Gun into an open sky map, and you shoot rounds into the air, there is a small explosion if you wait a few seconds. This also applies to other explosive weapons. * This is one of the most preferred weapons for newbies since it's an ideal weapon for competing against higher-tier players. As such, they are commonly seen wearing clothes that do not offer many strategic advantages, since it seems that they've been saving up to buy the gun, which explains why they usually wear low-level head/body/legs. See also * Dragon's Breath Cannon * Rocket Guitar Case Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Launchers Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:1 Agility Weapons